The kitsune mask
by maddy madhatter
Summary: She was a klutz. He was the deadlast. She was in anbu. He was a prodigy but no one knew. Now that they are forced onto the same team will their secrets come to the light or will they see what is behind each others mask.
1. Chapter 1

It's the middle of the night and a warehouse surrounded by trees is shown to hide in the dark for all but a girl with a ponytail in her orange hair. She wears a white fox mask with red shading around the eyes and 3 thin whisker marks where her cheeks are at. She watches the building with cold calculating eyes as if it was her prize. As for clothes a black battle kimono that reaches mid thigh and a red bow wrapped around her waist with shorts underneath is what she has.

The orange hair girl leaps into action and assassinates the guards at the front door. Then she slips through the door and hides amongst the shadows until she reaches a vent and climbs into it. As she is crawling she exists the vents and gets back in to kill all allies to her prey until she reaches a huge double door, but it starts to open so she hides again in her friend, the shadows. When the person opens the door she stabs his jugular vein with an odly colored dagger and enters the room in the shadows as the door closes quietly.

When she looks up from the safety of the shadows she sees a man with brown hair and greedy black eyes gazing lovingly at the money that sat in front of him. She narrows her eyes as she watched this greedy pig touch her money and with sadistic joy she starts chuckling deeply catching the attention of the greedy brunette.

"Who are you come out. Now!" the brunette demanded.

"Aww you should know who I am. Everybody who has stolen from me does." a soft silky voice teased with a hint of killing intention. The man started shaking and with a fear full voice he whispered "The fox assassin."

" . We have a winner somebody give him a prize." again the same deadly silky voice taunted.

"Step out and face me like a man fox, or are you scared I'll step on your tail." the man yelled with his confidence growing with every word.

"My aren't we putting on a brave face today. Well alright only because you asked so nicely."as the sentence was spoken the young orange haired girl walked out of her cover of the shadows and showed herself, only to be faced with laughter from the older man.

"Hahahahaha, the fox assassin is nothing more than a little girl. My subordinates can easily crush you like the tiny bug that you are."with that he pressed his button to call his man, but nobody came and soon he started to sweat.

"Hmm I forgot to mention that your men are on permanent vacation, but I can help you if you like." the red eyed girl teased with a smirk and mirth. She then moved closer to the shaking man, but the brunette himself moved back until he was trapped in a corner.

"Ple..ease spa..are me. I'll g..give you anything you want! I'll" the man's pleas were cut off by the girl's yelling.

"Quite you pig, your annoying babbling are irritating me.". She then got out the same irregular color dagger and beheaded him. Then he sealed the body in one scroll and the money in another scroll.

Now to turn in the body and talk to the old man."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The masked female sneaks into konoha and knocks on the hokage's office door.

"Come in." a soft exhausted voice came muffled behind the wooden door. The girl then opens the door and bows to her superior, then gets up ready to report.

"Yes cherry the last person I need to see. Report."Hokage-sama asked.

"Mission complete sir, the bounty is already in the safe and no injuries happened.' the new dubbed Cherry reported.

"Yes perfect as always. Now you must get your sleep, you have your other mission to do. Good night."hokage-sama advise.

"Yes sir good night." and Cherry went home to sleep before having to wake up again to go to her most despised place, the academy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight flashes throught the window and onto the lump on the bed that groans and walks to the bathroom to start the day.

 _Cherry's pov_

Man today is the day before my misery ends. No more chunin who think they are better. No more boring classes. And the most important thing...NO MORE FANGIRLS! Yes free from thier screeching and stupidity.

 _'Now if only that could happen in the village my life would be the best!'_. With that thought I got ready for today as Mai. Yes I choosed a fake name because I'm not giving my real name to snot nossed strangers. I put on black spandex that reaches over my knees and a blood red zip up hoodie with a yellow tank top underneath. What yellow is like my secret favorite color. I'm pretty sure everyone has a secret faverite color. Even Sakura, but I think hers is green. Anyway I think I should say a good morning to my ankiki and I start to meditate. Once I open my eyes I see a forest filled with trees and wildlife on one side. And on the other side there are hills filled with tall grass and flowers. _'wonder if I could fit a river around here?'_

"Now I sound like a crazy person." I said with a sweatdrop.

 **"And you just realized this kit."** my brother said as I looked at him coming from the forest.

"rude much"I snorted. Now you might be asking why I consider this asshole a brother well...he's been with me through thick and thin when I needed comfort he was there. Plus he has a soft side deep deep deep deep down inside him and looks alot like me down to the orange hair and red eyes and other things but no need to talk about that.

 **"Only to keep you in check lil Cherry."** My brother smugness filled basically every word as he sat down with me joining him.

"That was only one time kurama-nii, one time!" I defended myself and crossed my arms. I swear you enter the wrong house once and they never forget it.

 **"Whatever kit aren't you suppost to go to the hell you call the academy."** My brother so _kindly_ asked.

"Yeah, but the hokage told me to check with him when I got home last night."I replied as I pat down my clothes.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was walking home with my mask on.

 _'Man I can't wait to get cleaned up. Next time I'm going for a cleaner kill not a physco kill, even if it is fun.'_ I thought as I was about to turn the coner an anbu with an owl mask dropped down and said "Hokage-sama would like to see you in the morning fox-sama."

"Thank you owl-san you are dismissed." I replied.

"hai." and with that he dissappeared with the wind

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flash back ended~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Now before you think, are you in anbu. I am. I'm the villagers best assassin at the moment and yes the anbu respect me because I break in the noobs.

 _'kukukuku sooo many good memories.'_

 ** _"_ Umm kit you have that creepy look on your face."** Kurama-nii informed me.

"sorry just remebering what the anbu started calling hell week. All the screams of fea- I mean excitment that came from was just lovely." I said with a dreamy face.

 **" I swear your more sadistic than me and I toure-I mean trained you."** kurama said with a shake of his head.

"Whatever kurama, but I better get going I don't want the old man's knickers in a bunch." I replied.

 **"Who the hell uses the word knickers anymore huh granny."** my brother snorted. I blush from embarrassment and yelled

"Whatever you are older than me so what does that make you huh huh. Ya old fox fart.". My brother of course calmly said **"At least i'm not living up to my name right Cherry.".** I could feel that asshole's smirk and I told him to stuff it and left. I started to walk to the hokage's office.

When I got to the old man's office I knocked like I always do.

"Come in" he replied to my knock. I came in and bow with saying "good morning hokage-sama.".

"Good morning Mai, now before I continue." I know he ment and put up a genjutsu so it looks like we are having a nice chat.

"Now what is it you need hokage-sama?" I asked with curiousity in my eyes.

"Well Cherry their has been a change of plans in your mission. You will be assign to your target's team and protect them until they become a chunin, but you will still be given assassinate mission if your expertise are needed."he ended with a smile that said _'_ I don't feel sorry for you'. I started laughing outloud.

"Nice prank hokage-sama, for a second there you had me" I stopped talking when he had the ' i'm serious' face.

"Your kidding right?" I pleaded hoping he'd jump up saying gotcha ya or something along thoese lines to prove this to be false.

"I'm afraid i'm serious cherry meaning our original plan of you failing will not happen. Now", but I cut him off. Hokage or not I will voice my opinion!

"WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN!I THOUGHT MY TARGET WAS SUPPOSED TO BE PROTECTED BY A TRUSTY JONIN OF YOUR CHOICE." I took a deep breath to calm down but I was still angry.

"When he became a genin he is supposed to be protected by a jonin and I go away scott free. Continuing with my anbu duties 24/7." I finished with hard eyes daring him to say something eles.

"Well yes, but in his team there are two people who need protecting and the jonin will take care of the other while you stay with your target, but the jonin doesn't know of who you are or your mission. All he knows is what was shown in the academy."hokage-sama explained.

"Great so he thinks i'm a happy go lucky girl who is clumsy. Well as long as it's not that stupid scarcrow then i'll do it." I agreed.

"Good so go pass and keep an eye on Mizuki, I think he is up to no good and is going to use your target." hokage-sama ordered.

"Hai. Hokage-sama." I bowed, but put on my innocent mask and smiled.

"Bye hokage-sama!" I waved when I closed the door.

"Bye Mai."he replied, but I could have sworn I saw a twinkle of mischief in his eye. That gave me a bad feeling as I walked through the glares and dodge the killable items being thrown at me, but my mind was on something eles. I try to think of why he had that gleam. Before I could come to a conclusion I bumped into a door. A door. I know it's part of my act, but seriously. Anyway it was the door to my classroom so I stuck on the big smile and walk to my seat in the back ignoring the insults of "loser","ugly",or my most _favorite_ one "freak". Yep just got to love the academy. As I stare at space trying to figure out the origin of fangirls I heared Iruka-sensei yell something about a transformation test so we got up to walk to the front and I saw Naruto aka the blonde flake getting blamed for this so I did the only thing I could do. I tripped myself so their insults are aimed at me and not at him. Before you ask, no I don't hate him he just looks like a flake,which means girly. I've been taking the negative attention away from him since the begininng of the academy because he doesn't deserve to be picked on just because he is trying his best to fit in. _'I know how hard and rough that is.'_ I thought as I remebered my so called childhood. _'No! stop. Thats all in the past.'_ I mentally told myself as I got out of my short depression.

Anyway like always they turn away from him and start calling me a "clumsy Bitch" and etc., but what surprised me was when the blonde flake turned to me and gave me an actual small smile not the giant idiotic one's he wears.

 _'I'm so glad that i'm already blushing from tripping or that would be embarissing to blush because of that blonde flake, but he does have a cute smile. No stop you are the fox assassin. Get your head in the game!'_ I got up and said sorry about the interuption and got in line next to the flake.

 **"Nice moves cherry"**

 _'Karama what the fuck are you doing in my mind when i'm not meditating and how?'_

 **"Well kit I could always do this, but now something caught my attention and now I could tease you all I want, huh Cherry"**

 _'Pervert GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW! I have to forcous'_

 **"Yeah focous on ways to get that blonde alone and"**

 _'Karama I swear if_ you _finish that sentance'_. Before I could finish my threat Naruto was called up and so I wished him good luck, but Naruto gave me that same small smile making me blush again.

 **"ohhh, your blushing like a cherry, Cherry."** my brother taunted me and before I could reply that blonde flake did his sexy jutsu and gave Iruka a major nose bleed. I couldn't help it but laugh out loud because Iruka was twitching his leg and mumbling incoherent things. Once I was done I looked up and saw all the female population glaring and gaping at me.

"What do I have something on my face?" I asked with a tilt of my head. This didn't seem to make the situation any better. "Hey freak tone it down nobody wants to hear your witch crackling!"the oh so beautiful sakura said. Notice the sarcasm. She has been bulling me since I joined the academy because she thinks I like her _sasuke-kun_.

 _'Like if I ever like that emo,but does my laugh really sound like that?'_ I thought as I looked down.I may be a badass anbu but i'm still insecure,but I blame it on the hormones.

 **"No kit don't listen to her your laugh is be-u-ti-ful. And besides are you gonna believe that pink haired flesh sack?"**

 _'No nii-chan and thanks your always there for_ me.'. My big brother to the rescue.

 **"Anytime kit."**

I blocked off the rest of her rant as I noticed the class laughing at me. Besides sasuke who could care less and naruto who was looking at me with concern. _'hmmm this is strange he would have joined in with the laughter.'._ I get out of my thoughts and turn to iruka.

"Ummm Iruka-sensei should we continue with the test." I asked wanting the attention away from me as soon as possible.

"Oh Mai your next."

"Yes Iruka-sensei." I answered back and just as I was about to transform into Iruka,but my brother gave me a brillent idea.

 **"Why not give the girls a present too Cherry?"**

 _'Why that is a great idea it's only fair.'_

So with a giant grin and mischievious gleam in my eyes I yelled "Transform"

 _naruto pov_

I rolled out of bed ready to face the world. When I check my calander I see I had a prank planned today. So I grabbed the paint and start getting ready after I do my warm up. I run across the houses at the crack of dawn and made it to the hokage moutain. _'hehe this will get the attention of some anbu. This will put my skills to the test!'_ with that thought I started painting the moutain with rope and paint brushes I sealed in my pockets. Yes I know some fuinjutsu but only gravity,storage, and explosive seals because I'm not allowed in the shinobi section of the library and thoese were the only seals Iruka-sensei ever taught. Yes the deadlast has gone to the library and yes I love to read but I keep it a secret by going to the library in a henge. Why, for reasons.

Anyway I think my skill level is alittle above average because my tai-jutsu and clones suck,but I have lots of stamina and my stealth,traps, and seal skills make it seems like I was born for it. Then my henge and replacement jutsu are pretty good. My thoughts were cut off by a bunch of ninjas yelling at me. _'well looks like its time to put on the mask.'._ I slap on my idiotic grin and yelled before I started to run. "Losers your just jealous cause you don't have the guts to do what I do! Wannabes!". I look behind me and see 3 chunins and 1 jonin but no anbu. _'damn I wanted some anbu not some people I could easily escape.'_ I mentally whined. After a few hours I started getting tierd and decided to give them the slip. They ran right past me and I dropped my henge I used to match the fence.

"That was easy." I said as I started laughing. "Oh yeah,Naruto."said my teacher. I of course jumped in the air to keep my mask on. "Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" I yelled as I pointed at him. "Getting you to class."he replied and tied me up.

When we reached the class room he tried to lecture me but I was too busy figuring out how he found me so easily. _'Maybe he is a sensor.'_

"Thanks to naruto we will have a test on the transformation jutsu!" Iruka-sensei announced and everyone started to blame me, but they stopped when they saw a girl with orange hair fall on her face. They started to call her names. _' who is she?'_ I thought until it hit me. _'oh right she is the klutz of the class.I think her name is mai_ _'_ and with that thought I did a small smile and looked at her hoping we could be friends. She saw me smiling at her and she looked shocked. _'Maybe its because of how nice I'm being with her. I mean i would be pretty shocked if someone was nice to me for once.'_.

"Naruto Uzamaki.". Iruka-sensei called out."Good luck." it was faint but I heard it and looked at Mai who gave me a smile. I replied back with a small smile of my own and she turned red. _'maybe she's sick?'_. I started to grin and thought. _'I know just the cure.'._ "Transform.". As the smoke cleared it showed what my transformation was. It was my sexy jutsu that Iruka-sensei falls for all the time like right now. I relesed it and started laughing but stopped when I heard somebody eles.I turn to Mai seeing her laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes. _'It seems like it worked.'_ I thought as I saw Mai starting to calm down.

"Hey freak tone it down no one wants to hear your witch crackling." sakura said and the class started laughing at Mai. Iruka-sensei couldn't do anything because he was still down for the count. _'I know that I needed a crush for my mask to work but why did I choose her?'._ Yeah I really don't like Sakura because of how shallow she is.

I looked at Mai and gave her a concern look because she looked so hurt by Sakura's words. _'WAIT! Damn it I've been taking off my mask too much today and it's all because of her.'_ I thought as I was about to glare at her but when she gave me a giant grin back and eyes yelling 'watch this' I changed my mind. _'Maybe I'll slowly introduce her to the real me and only her.'_. Then smoke covered her showing... MY SEXY JUTSU! But she was a male instead and all the girls blushed. Heck some even started having blood coming out of their noses. I of course started laughing and Mai joined me after she dropped the henge. When we were done Iruka-sensei started freaking out saying that I'm influencing her. She then came up to me and whispered in my ear. "Hey wanna do something awsome.". I nod my head."Follow my lead."and with that she walked up to Iruka-sensei with me by her side. _'Wonder what she is up to.'_

 _Cherry's pov_

I walked up to Iruka and pointed at him. "I'm not copying him!" I declared. Naruto agreeing with me and doing the same pose. _'seems he caught on quick.'_

 **"Yeah you guys would make one heck of a team."**

Iruka paled and fainted. "Maybe we over did it?" I asked Naruto. "Maybe."Naruto replied as we walked out of school seeing how its the end of the day."so I was wondering if we could I don't know be " Naruto asked me nervously as he scratched the back of his head. _'awww he is scared i'll say no. Well there is only one thing to do!'_

 **"tease the living hell out of** him?".' _YES!'_

"I don't know I really know nothing about you." i replied. He started getting more paniced and started spouting things about himself. I started laughing when he talked about his wallet and he stopped and asked what was funny. "You, I was playing with you! Of course we could be friends." I answered him."your mean ya know orange." _'did he just call me an orange!'._ Right before I was about to teach this kid about not pissing me off Iruka grabbed the flake and dragged him to clean up the moutains. _'You got away this time flake but next time not even shinigami will save your ass!'._ I thought and went to my house to go to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cherry's pov_

"hey kurama-nii how should I do on my test to get on the same team as my target?" I asked as we both sat next to the newly made river I placed.

 **"why are you even asking you'll be in his team regardless of the grade."** my brother replied.

"Yeah,but it can't look like someone purposely set me and him on a team." I explained.

" **well from what we both know the deadlast are always paired up with the rookies of the year. Seeing how Naruto is the deadlast you should probably be deadlast as well. Plus you can't just miraculously become the top konochi like thoese sad unrealistic movies you watch."** my brother advise.

"First of all your probably right. Second thoese MOVIES are LIFE CHANGING and lets me have an idea that the world is wonderful and not the fucked up place I see everyday!" I yelled as I use many hand gestures.

 **"well aren't you a ball of sunshine."** my brother sarcastically joked.

"Look who's talking,demon king." I snorted.

"Anyway I better get going seeing I have a test to barely pass and it will take all my forcus to make sure I don't let my skills accidentally slip in." I excused myself as I started heading out of the mindscape.

 **"Here let me help."** and with that he pushed me into the river. I fell of my bed and shake my head like a dog before realising I wasn't wet.

 _'Bro not cool.'_

 **"Hey not all wake up calls are cool."**

 **~classroom~**

"Okay class all that's left of the exam is the ninjutsu portion. It will be over the clone jutsu we have taught you this year." Iruka announced.

I looked right next to me to see Naruto sweating bullets, but his eyes says something different.

 _'Has he always had a calculating look in his eyes?'_

 **"Maybe theres more to the kit than thoese giant smiles."**

 _'Hmm maybe.'_

 _Naruto's pov_

On the outside it looked like I was nervous but really inside I was annoyed yet happy. _'The clone jutsu? Couldn't the council be alittle bit more secretive with them wanting me to fail. Oh well for once they are helping me.'_ I thought with glee.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

I was called up and as I was about to go "fail" Mai ran down to hug me. She wished me good luck, but as she was going up the stairs she tripped and fell on her face. Causing yet again everybody to laugh at her, but something wasn't adding up. _'she is a klutz right? Then why did she look graceful as she ran down the stairs?'_.

 **~After test~**

I was swinging on the swing I'm always on when I need to think/look depress.

"Hey did you hear? _that_ boy didn't pass."

"Yeah good thing too if they let the-"

"Shhh we aren't suppost to talk about it."

 _'I know I shouldn't let this get to me but it still hurts.'_. I look down on the floor stuck in my depressing thoughts until a orange redish blur ran into me, literally.

"I'm so sorry you didn't pass flake! Don't let this get you down! Try again next time." Mai said as she hugged.

"Thanks Mai-chan but I really wanted to pass." I said genuinely depressed.

"Well-" she was cut off by whispering from the crowd that was infront of the academy.

"Oh kami look the demons are coming together!"

"Kami this is a bad omen."

"Look how that demon whore is acting around the other one. Has she have no shame."

 _'She is hated too,but why?'._ I look up at Mai to see her shaking then she ran. From the crowd's point of view it looked like she was about to cry so she ran, but thats not what I a second her eyes were filled with so much rage it seemed like she wanted to paint the streets red with their blood then it went to a depressing stare _'There is definitely more to her then what meets the eye and I'm gonna find out what.'_ I thought as I chased after her but something was in my way." Hey naruto could I talk to you?". _'Looks like Mai is gonna have to wait.'_

 _Cherry's pov_

 _'those stupid villager! Who the hell gives them the right to call me a whore!'_ I mentally yelled as I got changed in my mission wear.

 **"why are you letting them get to you?"**

 _'Because they insulted my flakey best friend! If it was just me I could give two shits what they say but they are treating our friendship like if it was forbidden! You know how much I hate being seem like anything I do is like the end of the world.'_

 **"Yeah but still you need to keep your cool."**

 _'And I will...next time. Right now my main priority is my b.f.f'_

 **"what the hell does that mean? Best friend forever?"**

 _'No Best flake friend,duh'_

When that conversation ended I noticed my target was reading the secret scroll! _'what the hell! How did he get that it is always guarded by the hokage!'_

 **"Like I said their is more to him then what meets the eye."**

 _Naruto's pov_

 _'I knew Mizuki was gonna use me but I never thought it would let me get the secret scroll!'_. I continued to write about the hirashira jutsu in the note book I carried. _'okay I have the hirashira...explosive shadow clones...and shadow clones. Well might as well learn the shadow clone jutsu. Even if I suck on clones because of my sucky chakra control.'._ A few hours later Iruka-sensei found me but I already learned the shadow clone jutsu. "I finally found you Naruto!" he yelled.

"Hehe I geuss you did all I was able to learn was one jutsu but thats enough right?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" _'Hook.'_

"Well Mizuki said if I learn one jutsu from the scroll I can pass!" _'line.'_

Iruka-sensei had a thoughtful look on his face until.. _'sinker.'_

"Naruto you need to-DUCK!"he shouted as he pushed me down and took a hit for me. _'damn it Mizuki showed up sooner then I expected.'_

"Huh what's going on?" I stupidly ask as I look at the -sensei kept telling me to run away until Mizuki shut him up with telling me about a certain secret.

"You Naruto have the Kyubii sealed in you! Your the Kyubii! You killed millions of people!"

 _'Now that makes so much sense. The glares. The accusations. The whiskers. Hell even my birthday!...WHY DIDN'T I SEE IT SOONER!'_ my thoughts caused me to freeze giving Mizuki an opening to throw a wind mill shiriken at me.

"Now DIE!"

 _Cherry's pov_

 _'Not on my watch!'_

Right before I could act Iruka took the hit and a few minutes later my target ran. _'Shit he is probably in a state of denial and isn't thinking straight.'._ I ran after him and stopped when I spotted Mizuki and Iruka in an opening.

"Why aren't you helping me! He killed your parents and your fellow comrades!" Mizuki yelled. "Because thats the Kyubii not naruto. Sure Naruto may be a handful and not the best but he works hard and never gives up! He is Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf!"

 _'I found him! He is hiding behind that tree.'_ I mentally exclaimed as I look towards the trees to the left from my hiding spot.

 **"Not to deny your acceracy but how do you know?"**

 _'I've been working on that emotional sensor thingy you taught me and I feel disgust from Mizuki, Compassion and determination from Iruka. And finally acceptance and happiness from an unknown figure who is most likely Naruto.'_

 **"good your getting better."**. I nod in acknowledgement to that praise and pay attention to what is happening."You know I was going to save you afterwards but now your finished!" Mizuki yelled as he threw another of his windmill shurikin at Iruka. _'I know Naruto isn't allowed to know I am watching him but I can't let someone innocent die!'_. I jumped ready to deflect the weapon when I stoped on a tree as I watch my target take the hit to the chest.

 _'Oh my KAMI!'._

 **"Imoto pay attention."**

 _'What am I gonna tell the old man!'_

 **"Cherry go into mission mode."**

 _'He is gonna skin me alive!'_

 **"Cherry!"**

 _'IM GONNA DIE YOUNG AND_ BEAUTIFUL!'

 **"CHERRY!"**

 _'What! Can't you see I'm trying to accept my fate.'_

 **"Your Flake is still Alive."**

 _'WHAT!My flake is still_ alive!'. I look over and see that what took the hit was a shadow clone and Naruto was preparing to make a whole shit load of clones. I would have enjoy this until something occured to me.

 _'He isn't my flake!'_

 **"You said it not me."**

 _'I don't like him!'_

 **"Your dreams say another thing~"**

 _'Kurama you pervert.'_

 **"But you love this pervert~"** he teased.

 _'I don't love you I tolerate you.'_ I thought with a straight face and cut off the link to see that Iruka was about to put a headband around Naruto's forehead when Mizuki was running behind Naruto ready to attack.

 _'Oh hell naw!'._ I caught Mizuki with chains coming from my hands and dragged him into the dark forest while Iruka and Naruto go out to have ramen.

"Well Mizuki looks like we get play interrogator with you~" I teased in a childish voice as I look at him with my crazed eyes and tie him to a tree.

 **"Are you sure it was smart to take of your mask?"**

 _'Yeah because one it is completely freaking him out.'._ I point at a shaking Mizuki.

 _'Two he spilled the beans on a little secret so the punishment is death.'._ I replied to him as I start sharpening my claws which is making Mizuki sweat bullets.

 **"Hey Imoto I know how to make someone explode without using explosions."** my partner in crime said.

 _'hmmm very tempting...Okay we could do it after we are done with him.'._ I thought as I finshed sharping my claws. Then I placed them on his neck

"Now Mizuki you be a good boy and tell me what I need to know or..." I then put force on my hand causing blood to spill.

" **its going to get bloody!"** I finished in my demonic voice.

 _'Thanks for teaching me how to change my vocal cords like that Kurama-nii.'_

 **"Anytime imoto. Now make this fleshbag know why you should never mess with a kitsune or their comrades!"**

 _'Yes_ sir!'

 **~Hokage's office~**

"So let me get this straight Naruto was tricked into getting the scroll by Mizuki and Mizuki was planning to kill naruto and take the scroll to orochimaru for power. But Iruka saved naruto and Mizuki told naruto about the Kyubii. This caused Naruto to run but he saved Iruka last minute and temporally knocked out Mizuki. Whlie their defenses were down Mizuki planned to attack but you stopped him and interrogated him?" the hokage asked.

All I did was nod back.

"And your bloody because..." he asked.

I smirked and replied "Never Fuck with a kitsune."

"Right well seems Naruto has made an impression on you." the hokage said.

 _'what makes him say that?'_

 **"Well you cursed infront of your superior and you didn't do a proper report."**

After a fea seconds it finally hit me.

 _'oh kami! Iruka was right he is changing me!'_

"I'm so sorry hokage-sama for my rudeness! please forgive me!" I asked as I bowed my head. He got out of his seat and headed towards me. I was expecting the worse when al he did was pat my head and chuckle.

"My dear you are too serious. Enjoy being rude at times just don't do it all the time." he preached.

"You are dismissed."he said and I nod back and headed home. While I was in the shower I kept thinking about something.

 **"Whats troubling you cherry?"**

 _'Its nothing.'_ I thought back as I just sit in the bath.

 **"Like hell it isn't nothing! Now tell me whats on your mind before I go and look for it."**

 _'Fine nosey fox its just what the old man said is true I really am changing even if its little things like not being as annoyed as_ usual.'

 **"Is that such a bad thing?"**

 _'Yes because what if it all goes down hill and it ends up like last time!'_

 _"_ **But it wont because your stronger than last time and-"**

 _'No don't remind me. I'll try it so It shows im not a pussy and if I don't like it I'm going back to how I like it!'_

 **"Alright Imoto, night."**

 _'Night kurama...Naruto.'_


End file.
